Crush
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: As amigas de Tonks não aguentavam mais os seus crushes aleatórios. O do metrô, o do ônibus, o da cafeteria, o do show, o da faculdade... e elas definitivamente não esperavam que o que mais durasse fosse justamente o da livraria.


Era o aniversário de Lily, e Tonks tinha se esquecido completamente disso.

Ela não podia simplesmente chegar na comemoração sem levar um presente. Era falta de educação, sua mãe a perturbaria pelo resto da vida se soubesse disso. Além do mais, ela realmente não gostava da sua fama de desastrada, atrasada e esquecida.

Pelo menos ela não precisava pensar demais para saber qual o presente certo para Lily: livros!

Por isso, assim que desceu na estação Aldgate, procurou no Google Maps para ver se achava alguma livraria próxima que pudesse passar antes de seguir direto para a casa da ruiva. Encontrou uma pequena e escondida de nome comprido, mas que para encurtar ela preferia chamar de Artizan.

Era realmente escondida. Ela jamais a encontraria se não tivesse conferido no aplicativo antes. Havia apenas ela procurando pelas prateleiras da pequena livraria, o que não era de se espantar realmente. Lembrava-se vagamente de Lily comentando que não conseguia achar a edição física de "Mrs Dalloway" durante a época natalina e tanto ela quanto Marlene e Alice rodaram Londres inteira atrás da maldita cópia, mas acabaram comprando "Orlando" — que foi o máximo de Virginia Woolf que conseguiram.

E fazia sentido o porquê de não terem encontrado a maldita cópia: estava escondida na livraria mais escondida de Aldgate. Só de olhar, podia encontrar várias cópias de livros muito procurados que elas nunca achavam por estarem sempre esgotados.

Uma boa descoberta de última hora.

Pegou o exemplar e foi com ele até o caixa do fundo da loja, que era um pouco pequena. Colocou-o em cima da mesa, olhando ao redor para ver se encontrava o vendedor. Seria engraçado se tivesse um sininho de recepção de hotel ao lado do computador velho, e bem útil também.

— Desculpe, não estou acostumado a ter compradores por aqui — um homem que devia ter a idade dela, talvez uns anos mais velho, saiu de trás de algumas prateleiras, carregando uma caixa de papelão já vazia.

— Bom, você não escolheu o melhor ponto de vendas — Tonks comentou, sorrindo — Agradeça ao Google, ou eu nunca teria ideia de que essa loja existia.

— Abençoado Google — ele brincou, pondo-se à frente do velho computador.

Assim pôde observá-lo melhor. Ele tinha olhos verdes, que confundiam-se com cor de mel dependendo da iluminação, e cabelos castanhos. Parecia bem o estilo de garoto cult que gostava de acumular coisas velhas, como um computador — que ficava amarelado caso não colocasse uma capa protetora em cima depois de ser usado — e primeiras edições de livros.

Exatamente o tipo de garoto que Tonks tinha crush, o que era bem contraditório considerando que ela pintava os cabelos de cores berrantes e tinha um piercing no nariz e alguns outros pela cartilagem da orelha.

— Então vai levar esse? — ele indicou o livro que ela segurava.

Percebeu que estava observando-o em silêncio por tempo demais.

— Oh! Sim! — ela empurrou na direção dele.

Ele pegou o livro e anotou o código de barras, que tinha sido colado em um adesivo por cima da capa dura.

— Dinheiro ou cartão? — perguntou, sem olhar para ela.

— Dinheiro — respondeu, desviando o olhar dele para que a situação não ficasse constrangedora.

Pelo olhar que ele lançou a ela e a capa do livro, ele devia estar pensando que não parecia o tipo de leitura que ela gostaria de ter.

— É para uma amiga — Tonks comentou, pegando o dinheiro da bolsa, após olhar por cima da enorme tela do computador a impressão da nota fiscal.

— Sua amiga tem bom gosto — ele disse.

Ela não se importava exatamente de não saber o nome dele, afinal estava acostumada a chamar os seus crushes apenas de "o crush do metrô", "o crush do ônibus", "o crush da cafeteria"... Céus! Ela teve crushes demais!

Geralmente, ela não voltava a vê-los mais — exceto o da cafeteria.

Quando saiu da Artizan com o livro de Lily em uma sacola de plástico biodegradável branca sem logomarca impressa, ela se perguntou se por algum motivo ela voltaria para algum lugar. Algum motivo que não fosse ficar observando o seu mais novo "crush da livraria".

Ela voltou a seguir pela White Kennett até a Starbucks que tinham combinado de se encontrar. Marlene tinha conseguido convencer Lily a comemorarem o seu aniversário fora do apartamento delas, como tinham feito no ano anterior. Quando ela empurrou a porta de vidro e madeira pôde reconhecer os cabelos ruivos mais para o fundo e foi direto para lá, já faria o seu pedido depois.

Pôs a sacola em frente da garota, interrompendo a conversa dela com Marlene, que estava sentada à frente dela, provavelmente para evitar que algum babaca sem noção quisesse puxar conversa com elas — embora Tonks pensasse que sentar ao lado fazia mais sentido.

— Tonks! — Lily exclamou, levantando-se da cadeira para abraçá-la.

— Alice ainda não chegou? — ela perguntou, surpresa.

— É, hoje não é você que está atrasada! — comentou Marlene, bem humorada.

Tonks mostrou a língua para a morena, que logo pegou a sacola de Lily sem pedir permissão, já estavam acostumadas com o abuso da garota.

— Ei! É meu presente! — a ruiva reclamou, assim que elas sentaram-se, Tonks do lado dela.

— Eu não acredito que você achou! — Marlene exclamou, indignada — A gente revirou Londres inteira no natal!

Lily puxou a sacola para ela, curiosa com o choque da amiga. Não é como se as suas amigas fossem muito interessadas em livros, embora Alice amasse um romance água com açúcar que recebia nota 3 de 5 nas críticas dos jornais mais influentes. Ela soltou um gritinho indiscreto assim que leu o nome escrito na capa do livro, empolgada.

— Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! — ela abraçou Tonks novamente, que apenas riu de seu entusiasmo exagerado.

Marlene apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira, os braços cruzados, olhando para a movimentação da cafeteria.

— Onde você achou, afinal de contas? — ela perguntou, fingindo desinteresse — Encomendou na Amazon?

— Que nada! Uma livraria de antiguidades que eu achei no Google Maps quando estava descendo da estação — respondeu Tonks.

Lily virou a sacola, como se esperasse encontrar a logomarca impressa.

— Isso que eu chamo de uma sacola biodegradável saudável para o meio ambiente! — Alice apressou-se para perto delas, um guarda-chuva fechado em mãos — Me desculpem a demora, começou a chover em Chelsea quando eu estava saindo de casa.

— Isso não aconteceria se vocês morassem perto de mim — Lily argumentou — Por favor, me digam que alguém trouxe uma sacola que não seja de plástico biodegradável ou eu terei sérios problemas voltando pra casa.

— Ainda não está chovendo aqui — disse Marlene, depois de espreguiçar-se para conseguir enxergar a porta de entrada do estabelecimento.

— Era a única sacola que tinha! — Tonks defendeu-se antes que viessem criticá-la.

— Qual era o nome da livraria? — Lily perguntou, interessada em onde torraria o próximo salário dela.

— Artizan Street Library e... — ela tentou lembrar-se — É um nome grande.

— Bem, vamos fazer nossos pedidos? Estou morrendo de fome — disse Alice.

— Não estamos em um restaurante — Marlene comentou.

— Estou morrendo de fome de um Red Velvet — ela corrigiu, rindo — E um frappuccino de caramelo.

— Desculpe cortar o movimento, mas estou de olho naquele refresher de frutas vermelhas desde que cheguei — disse Tonks.

Ela nunca se oferecia para levar as bebidas e comidas para a mesa porque todas sabiam que não dava certo, então elas nem deixariam de qualquer forma.

— Vamos experimentar outro do cardápio secreto? — Marlene sugeriu a Lily.

Elas tinham comprado um livro que dizia todos os frappuccinos que não mostravam no cardápio, mas que eles faziam se fosse pedido. Havia um programa de televisão, pelo que Tonks se lembrava, que falava sobre as comidas e bebidas secretas dos restaurantes — que deixavam de ser secretas quando apareciam no programa.

— Por mim, tudo bem — Lily respondeu — Quer tentar qual? O de Danoninho?

— Droga! Eu estava pensando no Darth Vader, mas agora que você falou eu não consigo tirar Danoninho da minha cabeça.

Alice apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

Às vezes parecia que elas estavam falando outro idioma.

— Eu acho que deveríamos pedir o de bolo de aniversário — Tonks se intrometeu — Afinal, é o seu aniversário!

— Não é tão bom quanto parece — Lily respondeu — É só baunilha com avelã e chantilly.

— E aquelas estrelas coloridas que eles colocam no chantilly — completou Marlene.

— Que não dá para comer porque não passa pelo canudo.

Alice levantou-se da mesa, deixando a sua bolsa no seu lugar na cadeira.

— Tudo bem, eu vou lá fazer o pedido — ela se ofereceu — Vocês vão comer alguma coisa?

— Me traz um cookie de chocolate e um muffin de chocolate também — pediu Tonks.

Ela concordou e então virou-se para Lily e Marlene.

— Você sabe que eu amo os brownies daqui — respondeu Lily — Ah! Espere! Tem um novo de Cookies and Cream, eu quero experimentar esse também.

— Donuts. Pega um de cada — disse Marlene — A gente te paga depois.

Elas faziam isso para poupar a situação de cada uma ter que pegar o dinheiro ou cartão e ficar muita coisa para a pessoa que pedisse carregar.

Alice ergueu o polegar, antes de ir até o balcão.

Marlene voltou a esticar-se para vê-la se afastando e Lily também virou de costas, parecendo procurar por alguma coisa.

— A cada dia que eu venho aqui, eu me sinto mais pobre — Marlene resmungou, antes de ajeitar-se de volta na cadeira.

— O seu crush não está aí hoje, Nymphie — comentou Lily, virando-se de volta para a frente.

Agora ela estava pisando em terreno delicado.

Tentou manter a expressão vazia, enquanto desviava seus olhos para a mesa vazia à sua frente.

— Ah! — comentou em um tom que achou ser displicente.

— Meu Deus, Tonks! — Marlene cobriu o rosto com as mãos — Você arrumou outro crush!

— Eu? — fingiu-se de desentendida — Eu não! Como eu poderia ter feito isso?

Lily virou-se de lado para observar a amiga de frente, desconfiada.

— Você passou na livraria antes de vir para cá! — ela acusou.

Bingo.

— Você não toma jeito, garota — Marlene comentou, tirando as mãos do rosto e apoiando-as na mesa.

— Eu nunca mais vou voltar lá mesmo, me deixe com o meu crush — Tonks reclamou.

— Quero descrição! Como ele é? — perguntou Lily, curiosa.

Elas sempre pediam pela descrição e Alice tentava desenhar o que ela dizia, como se fosse um retrato falado.

— Ele tem olhos verdes, mas não como os da Lily, porque dependendo da iluminação eles ficam um pouco mel — Tonks começou a descrever.

— Okay, eu nunca vi como olhos verdes ficarem mel — disse Marlene, um pouco debochada.

— Os dele ficam. E ele tem cabelo curto, mas não aquele rente à cabeça, sabe.

— Sei, normal.

— É. E o cabelo dele é castanho.

— Claro ou escuro?

— Um meio termo entre os dois.

Assim que Alice voltou para perto delas com a nota fiscal extensa, ela também ficou escutando a descrição.

— E o rosto dele era mais ou menos como? — ela perguntou, já traçando um desenho no guardanapo de papel.

Odiava quando Alice queria falar de termos técnicos do desenho, apesar de já estar acostumada e quase ter decorado as formas que um rosto masculino pode ter depois de tantos "retratos falados".

— Oval. É, oval, não é redondo — Tonks respondeu, depois de pensar um pouco.

Marlene pegou a nota fiscal de cima da mesa e foi até o balcão quando escutou chamarem o nome delas em ordem — porque ficava escrito no papel do copo do frappuccino.

— É, uma versão menos animada e colorida, mas é isso aí — concluiu Tonks, depois que Alice mostrou o pequeno rascunho do guardanapo.

— Parece gatinho — comentou Marlene, olhando por cima, enquanto colocava os copos em cima da mesa com dificuldade, antes de voltar para pegar os pratos.

— E não tem piercing ou tatuagem — disse Lily, risonha.

Como se o tipo dela fosse um cara punk, apesar de ela ser.

— Não tem tatuagem que nós saibamos — comentou Tonks, pegando o seu copo para si, descontente que os atendentes nunca acertavam o seu sobrenome, sempre colocavam "Tonx" e elas estavam sempre com pressa demais para corrigir.

— Nunca descobriremos — disse Alice, solenemente, enquanto cortava um bom pedaço do seu Red Velvet com o garfo — Você nunca nem sai com os seus crushes.

— E você só deve voltar para lá no natal quando for procurar um livro para me dar de presente de novo — observou Lily.

— Isso se voltar — parafraseou Marlene.

Tonks ficou incomodada, mas não disse nada, apenas tomando o seu refresher e pegando o muffin para dar uma mordida.

— E os namoradinhos, Lily Evans? — Marlene perguntou a amiga.

Não sabia se tinham notado o seu incômodo ou se tinha acabado o momento "humilhar Nymphadora Tonks" e começado o momento "humilhar a aniversariante".

— Você mora comigo — Lily lembrou-a.

— O que não significa que eu esteja muito por dentro.

Elas começaram a se provocar e Marlene chegou até a pegar um pedaço pequeno sem cauda do seu donut para jogar no cabelo da ruiva, mas Alice interviu apavorada, antes que elas resolvessem fazer uma guerra de comida.

— Sem desperdício!

É claro que quando Lily estava distraída, Marlene foi até o balcão, pegou uma fatia do bolo de unicórnio, colocou uma vela que ela carregava na bolsa e acendeu para que pudessem cantar parabéns, envergonhando a ruiva que odiava ser o centro das atenções.

Exatamente por isso que ela sempre escolhia o fundo da loja.

Conforme foi entardecendo e os clientes foram indo embora, o assunto foi acabando e elas decidiram ir embora também. Se não fosse meio de dia de semana, Marlene com certeza iria sugerir que fossem para um happy hour depois — foi assim que ela conheceu o crush da boate, que ela deu em cima quando bêbada.

Quando as outras não estavam olhando, ela pegou o guardanapo com o desenho de Alice e empurrou para dentro da bolsa, antes de saírem todas.

— Bom, os meus pais vão querer fazer alguma coisa com a família — Lily comentou, enquanto elas caminhavam em direção ao metrô.

Lily e Marlene ficariam por ali, Tonks voltaria para casa de metrô e Alice pegaria um Uber ou uma carona com Frank do terminal.

— E vão chamar o seu crush? — perguntou Marlene, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Ela esteve o lanche inteiro comentando sobre um tal de James Potter que era filho da melhor amiga da mãe de Lily e que tinha se mudado para Londres havia pouco tempo.

— E possivelmente ele vai levar os amigos dele, então eu estava pensando que talvez vocês pudessem ir — Lily deu um sorriso amarelo para elas — Sabe, não me deixarem sozinha.

— De acordo com a minha mãe, eu sou uma desocupada, então claro! Por que não? — Tonks respondeu.

— Preciso ver se o Frank não vai ter folga e se não vai ter passeata — Alice disse, parecendo concentrada em desfazer o nó na ponta dupla do seu cabelo sem precisar arrancar o fio para isso.

— Vai ter bebida? — perguntou Marlene.

Lily lançou um olhar repreensor para ela.

— Somos maiores de idade! — Marlene protestou.

Assim que chegou na entrada da estação de metrô, Tonks olhou para a rua que seguiu até a livraria quase sem perceber, como se fosse um reflexo involuntário. Alice tirou o celular da bolsa, ao perceber que estavam já debaixo da marquise. Por sorte, não estava chovendo, mas Tonks não sabia se teria tanta sorte quando chegasse em casa.

Podia lembrar-se vagamente de sua mãe falando "Filha, leva o guarda-chuva" antes de sair de casa.

Ops.

Era praticamente garantia de que ela chegaria encharcada.

Saiu passando pela catraca. Não era realmente necessário fazer grandes despedidas já que elas se falavam e se viam praticamente todos os dias. Deu apenas um aceno para as três — Lily e Marlene ficariam esperando com Alice até ela entrar no carro, e então voltariam a pé para o apartamento delas, que não era tão longe dali — antes de descer as escadas rolantes.

* * *

Foi sábado quando Lily mandou uma mensagem no grupo de WhatsApp confirmando que ia precisar de reforços. A senhora Evans gostava muito delas, apesar do jeito despojado e barraqueiro de Marlene e dos piercings e mudanças loucas de aparência de Tonks, então nunca que impediria que elas fossem visitá-la.

Para a sorte de Marlene, Petúnia não estava em casa — elas não se davam bem desde o colégio por causa de Lily. Era por causa da irmã mais velha de Lily que ela fez questão de sair de casa quando completou a maioridade e procurar um emprego, ao contrário da loira que continuava na casa dos pais, dependente deles.

— Ótimo — o senhor Evans disse, apreciador, ao vê-la com Marlene próximas de Lily — Deixem-na longe dos garotos.

Ele claramente não tinha a menor ideia de que Marlene era a primeira a empurrá-la para cima dos homens.

— Pode deixar, senhor Evans — respondeu Tonks, sem graça.

Elas afastaram-se antes que a situação ficasse mais constrangedora. Por sorte, Marlene ficou calada. Elas pegaram uns copos de cerveja, que era o máximo de álcool que tinha lá — mas parecia suficiente para Marlene, já que ela não reclamou —, e então foram para o quintal da casa, onde uns tios de Lily tentavam fazer a churrasqueira funcionar.

Fazia sentido a ausência de Alice.

— Não é estranho voltar para a casa dos seus pais com a sensação de que ela não é mais sua? — perguntou Marlene.

— Eu já me acostumei com a ideia — respondeu Lily, dando um gole em seu copo — No começo foi super estranho acordar e não estar no que sempre foi o meu quarto.

Se dependesse de Andrômeda, Tonks não conheceria essa sensação até se casar. E talvez nem assim.

— Nossa! Aquele é James Potter? — Marlene perguntou não muito discretamente, apontando na direção em que três homens da idade delas conversavam — Ele é muito mais bonito pessoalmente do que em fotos!

Lily deu um tapa forte no braço da amiga, abaixando-o à força, o rosto já ficando vermelho de vergonha.

— Você é tão discreta — comentou Tonks, tomando um gole da cerveja.

— O amigo dele é gato — disse Marlene, sem importar-se com a reação delas — Você bem que podia me apresentar.

— Eu não conheço ele! — Lily resmungou, exasperada.

— E aquele ali parece demais o crush da livraria da Tonks.

Ela engasgou com a cerveja.

Marlene teve que dar uns tapas um pouco bruscos em suas costas para que a bebida voltasse e descesse para o lado certo.

— Só por que ele tem cabelo castanho, olhos verdes e estilo cult? — perguntou Lily — Agora todo garoto assim que aparecer, você vai associar com o crush da livraria da Tonks.

— É ele! — ela exclamou, depois de dar uma olhada na direção dos três garotos, virando rapidamente de costas para não ser vista.

Marlene lançou um olhar para Lily como quem diz "Eu estava certa".

— Isso é um sinal do destino! Vamos falar com eles! — ela disse.

Deram um passo automaticamente para trás, pensando que talvez a morena iria puxá-las pelo braço e arrastá-las até onde eles estavam, mas calcularam mal, pois Marlene apenas virou de costas para elas e acenou na direção deles.

— Ei! Vocês!

E o senhor Evans ainda achava que elas iam manter-se afastadas deles...

Tonks deu uns passos para trás, tentando escapar daquela situação constrangedora, mas é claro que ela não conseguiria sair facilmente dali. De alguma forma, ela tropeçou nos próprios cadarços — que não estavam desamarrados! —, e levou não só o seu copo de cerveja como também Lily — que também tentava escapar de Marlene e seus planos discretamente — direto ao chão.

A ruiva olhou com um olhar assassino na direção dela, como se ela tivesse culpa de que a gravidade do planeta Terra não trabalhava a seu favor — ela claramente era uma Kree, ou uma Skrull, ou qualquer outra raça extraterrestre, única explicação possível.

— Vocês estão bem? — o amigo de James, que não era o crush de Tonks, perguntou, parecendo divertir-se com a visão das duas garotas no chão.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aí? — Marlene virou-se, recém notando que elas estavam caídas.

Excelente primeira impressão.

— Eu caí — respondeu Tonks, azeda, enquanto levantava-se.

— Ah! É claro que caiu — Marlene revirou os olhos.

James Potter adiantou-se para estender a mão para ajudar Lily a levantar-se, a qual ela aceitou sem hesitar.

— Eu vou me trocar — ela lançou mais um olhar irritado a Tonks, antes de afastar-se.

Dali a alguns minutos ela estaria perdoada, era sempre assim.

— Que desperdício de cerveja — Marlene lamentou, observando a grama molhada.

— Pelo menos as plantas estão alegres agora também — comentou o crush da livraria, olhando na mesma direção dela.

Tonks soltou uma risada, antes de perceber que tinha rido de uma piada extremamente sem graça.

— Eu também vou me ma... Quero dizer, me limpar — ela inventou a desculpa para sair do quintal e do centro das atenções.

Girou o registro da pia da cozinha com muito cuidado para não ficar toda encharcada e usou de um pano para tentar tirar a mancha de cerveja da sua calça — antes na calça do que na sua blusa — e a sujeira de terra e grama que grudou.

— Precisa de ajuda, Mrs Dalloway? — o crush da livraria apareceu na janela da cozinha.

Ela por pouco não esbarrou na torneira móvel da pia. Foi correndo fechar o registro antes que cometesse outra gafe na frente do garoto.

— Meu nome não é Dalloway, é Tonks — respondeu, sem pensar.

— Eu sei. O livro, lembra? Mrs Dalloway? — ele explicou a brincadeira.

E então ela percebeu que estava se fazendo de idiota de novo.

— Ah! Ah! Sim! — e então ela soltou outra risada que era uma mistura de espontânea e forçada — Bem, você conheceu a aniversariante! Isso que eu chamo de coincidência...

— James não queria vir sozinho — ele comentou, empurrando a porta que separava o quintal da cozinha — A propósito, sou Remus.

Ela sabia o nome de um crush. Isso era um avanço!

— Prazer, Tonks — ela estendeu a mão e então recolheu-a a tempo de se lembrar — Desculpe, está suja.

Estendeu a palma, antes de voltar a ligar o registro da torneira só para lavar as mãos.

— É, você já se apresentou — disse Remus.

Eles olharam pela janela quando escutaram o amigo de cabelos compridos de Remus e James gritar do lado de fora.

— Sirius — ele revirou os olhos — Eu tenho que ir. A gente se fala, Tonks.

— A gente se fala — ela repetiu.

Lily, Marlene e Alice não aguentavam quando Tonks arrumava um novo crush completamente aleatoriamente, mas pelo menos tinham que se contentar com o fato de que ela nunca falava do mesmo cara mais de uma vez, já que nunca o encontrava novamente.

Só que daquela vez elas iam ter que aguentar.

Tinha a sensação de que eles se veriam algumas vezes mais, além daquela...


End file.
